defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Whatculture Heavyweight Championship
The WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship is a title belt created by Youtube channel WhatCulture Wrestling. Members of WhatCulture take part in various wrestling related challenges, most notable of which is predicting the outcome of WWE wrestling pay-per-views, with the loser usually taking a forfeit (cinnamon challenge, taking real-life wrestling moves...). The original title was carved from the shipping box that came with Adam Pacitti 's office chair, and was unveiled on Septermber 22nd, 2015. The design could be inspired by the now retired World Heavyweight Championship used by WCW and WWE, with WhatCulture's logo in the center, and the champion's name shown at the bottom. The current champion is Sam Driver Adam Blampied has the longest and shortest reigns as champion at 91 days and 24 seconds respectively. Adam Blampied and Adam Pacitti are tied for the most title reigns at 3. The inaugural champion is Adam Pacitti. History Inception: Adam vs Adam The concept of a WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship was unveiled by Adam Pacitti during the Adam vs Adam WWE Hell in a Cell Predictions video. This idea stemmed from the "Adam vs Adam" video series created on the channel a few weeks previous, where Adam Pacitti and Adam Blampied would go head-to-head in wrestling themed challenges, with the loser taking a forfeit, the championship adding an extra aspect of competition, with the current champion defending it every episode. After multiple attempts, Adam Blampied finally claimed the title at WWE Survivor Series 2015, leading to an impressive 91 day reign, each time fending off Pacitti's attempts to reclaim his crown. Pacitti Club & B-X Initially, the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship was strictly dedicated to the "Adam vs Adam" series on WhatCulture Wrestling's Youtube channel, with Adam Pacitti and Adam Blampied the only realistic contenders for the belt. However, after Adam Pacitti seemingly disappeared from WhatCulture's channel, Adam Blampied came under fire from Adam Pacitti's infamous envoys: Pacitti Club, comprising of Sam "The Shredditor" Driver , Jack "5-Year Old Boy" King , later joined by Suzie "Glasgow Killer" Kennedy . Though successfully fending Pacitti Club off during the Royal Rumble 2016 Predictions, Blampied lost to Sam "The Shredditor" Driver, who predicted more correct results at WWE Fastlane 2016. Unbelievably, Shredditor immediately forfeited his title back to Blampied, with him and Glasgow Killer betraying Jack "5-Year Old Boy" King, and revealing themselves as part of Adam Blampied's new faction: B-Generation X. The Fastlane Predictions video ends with a now heel Blampied laughing over Jack's battered body, establishing the double-turn, the whereabouts of Adam Pacitti still unknown, and Pacitti Club in tatters, with B-Generation X standing tall as WhatCulture Wrestling's strongest force, Blampied a seemingly invincible champion. WhatCultureMania WhatCulture's build up to Wrestlemania 32 was huge, with King Ross , Simon Miller , Adam Blampied and Jack King all posting several Wrestlemania related videos on the channel. Despite numerous attempts to reclaim the WHC for Pacitti Club, Jack King was still without the gold, as he had been screwed out of winning the belt at every turn, with Adam Blampied always recruiting Sam Driver to interfere and grant him a win. With no return for Adam Pacitti in sight, things looked bleak for the sole member of Pacitti Club. At first Blampied refused to give Jack King another title shot, and attempted another superkick to Jack's head. King however, reversed it into an ankle lock, Blampied eventually giving in, and granting one last title shot for Jack, this time the stipulation being Wrestlemania 32 predictions. King Ross officially sanctioned the face-off between the two men, before going to - in his words, to "take an almighty s*** " Sam Driver, Adam Blamied, Jack King and King Ross all made the journey to Texas to watch NXT Takeover:Dallas (receiving stunning praise from Blampied), Wrestlemania 32, as well as the post Wrestlemania Raw. Finally, after four unsuccessful attempts, Jack reclaimed the title for Pacitti Club at WrestleMania 32, at the event itself, after outpredicting Blampied 4-3. Adam's second reign had ended, and Jack celebrated his inaugural win outside the AT&T Stadium. Adam vs Jack feud Adam Blampied after losing the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship to Jack King invoked his rematch clause against Jack King for WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship at WWE Payback. At "The Payback Punishment Challenge" Adam Blampied lost a game of FIFA to Jack so the forfeit for the match was that "the loser would have to make a video listing 10 reasons why the winner was better than them". At Payback Jack King defeated Adam Blampied on predictions meaning Adam Blampied had to make the top 10 video which he did through clenched teeth. At the "WWE Extreme Rules 2016 Punishment Challenge" Adam Blampied revealed that he was given another shot by Jack King on the grounds that if he lost he would not be able to challenge for the belt again as long as Jack was champion. At "WWE Extreme Rules 2016 Punishment Challenge" the forfeit was decided after Adam Blampied won a game of 5 Star Wrestling that the loser would have to watch A Serbian Film. The Return of Pacitti Club vs BX At Extreme Rules Adam Blampied defeated Jack King on Predictions to regain the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship only to lose the title upon winning it to a returning Adam Pacitti who cashed in the WhatCulture MITB Briefcase on Adam Blampied to win the title. This made Adam Blampied's title reign the shortest of all time only lasting 24 seconds. The next day a visibly hurt Adam Blampied hired pro wrestler Rampage Brown for protection and stated the he would return and regain the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship which he believes was stolen from him by Adam Pacitti. On June 19, WhatCuture released a video in which Blampied claimed that the current championship was "redundant" before handing it over to Rampage who tore up the old cardboard championship to a chorus of boos in front of Adam Pacitti during tapings of WCPW Loaded. At at the "WWE Money In The Bank 2016 Live Results" Adam Blampied unveiled the new WhatCuture heavyweight title belt. There was a six way match for the new title between Adam Blampied, Jack king, Simon miller, Suzie Kennedy, Sam Driver, and Adam Pacitti where the winner won the title, second place won the WhatCulture MITB Briefcase, and last place had to drink a foul drink. The title was vacated and the WhatCulture MITB Briefcase was not awarded to anybody after a four way tie between Adam Pacitti, Simon miller, Suzie Kennedy, and Sam Driver. The loser was Adam Blampied who had to drink the foul concoction. In order to determine the new champion, a WWE 2K16 tournament was organised between Adam Pacitti, Simon, Suzie and Sam, with the winner claiming the title and the runner-up the WCITB briefcase. In the first round, Pacitti bested Suzie, while Sam defeated Simon. In a ladder match final, Pacitti claimed victory over Sam to become champion once again, tying his rival Blampied's record for most title reigns. after several successful defenses Adam Pacitti lost the title to fellow Pacitti club member Sam Driver at the "WWE Backlash 2016 Predictions". List of WhatCulture Heavyweight Champions Note: Adam Pacitti won the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship on the first episode of "Adam vs Adam". However, the title was only unveiled on 22/10/2015. Therefore Pacitti's reigns starts with the unveiling of the title. Combined Reigns ''Note: * Designates the current champion ''